Nobody said it was easy
by Artistard3
Summary: Aria Montgomery is just like a normal teen except for the facts that she's dating her high school English teacher. How will Aria keep lying to everyone she loves in order to keep the person she loves the most?


"Hey babe!" I get a text from Ezra, my boyfriend and high school teacher. "Hey" I reply. He doesn't text back so I assume he's busy. My friends still don't know about Ezra yet. When I get to school I see this new girl that lost, even though it's been a month since school started. so I walk up to her. "Hey I'm Aria." I say smiling. She smiles at me relieved she has someone to talk to. "Sasha." she says. "Do you need help?" I ask. "I would appreachiate it." she says thankfully. I look at her schedule and we have all our classes together. I don't have english.. "Wow we have almost all ofour classes together." I say to her. I show her around and take her to trig, and the rest of our classes until lunch. Sasha is really nice I bring her over to where Hanna, Emily and Spencer are sitting at lunch.  
"Hey guys this is Sasha. She's new here." I explain. "This is Spencer, Emily, and Hanna." I introduce them to her. They play nice, and we get to know Sasha better. When school is out, I see Sasha on her phone looking frustrated. I walk up to her. "Hey. Do you need a ride?" I ask her. She smiles. "Yeah that would be great." she says. We get into my car, she gives me directions. We stop in front of Ezra's apartment building. That's weird, maybe I could visit Ezra afterward since I'm already here. We walk up to where Sasha lives, and it's the same route I take to get to Ezra's apartment. Then we get to her door, which is Ezra's door. Oh no,  
She uses her key (not the one under the Matt like I do) and opens the door. She offers me to come inside, which I do. She "introduces" us, even though we already know each other very well. She goes to the bathroom. I sit down next to Ezra on the couch.

"Well this is awkward." I say, trying to lighten the mood. "I forgot to tell you, I have a sister. Sasha came here from new York where my parents live, and she wanted to come to rosewood. My dad lives In Philadelphia, and He decided every Thursday she's going to stay here over night, because my dad is a doctor, and has bad hours on Thursdays." he explains in a whisper. "So we can still meet in your apartment? Sasha's my friend now, and if I haven't told my best friends about you, I think that I shouldn,t have to tell Sasha about us.." I say quietly. I hear a flush from the bathroom. "I agree, we shouldn't tell her, and I think you should be extra careful about coming by. Call me to make sure she's not here." he says. She walks out. And sits by us on the couch. "Wanna stay over?" she asks. "Sure." Ezra gets up, and moves over to his desk to give us spa

"I know that it's a little awkward because he's your teacher, that's why I'm not in his class." she whispers to me."You have no idea." I mumble. After a while, Sasha leaves. I say I have to go to the bathroom, and then I'll leave. I wait until Ezra calls my name, and I come outside. He's sitting on the couch, do I go and sit by him. "I've missed you today." he says as I sit down. He kisses me lightly on the lips but I kiss back hungrily. Soon,I'm straddling him. My phone rings. I ignore it. Ezra kisses my neck and gives me a noticable hickey. My phone rings again, and I get a couple texts. I look at it finally, and its from Hanna, Spencer and Emily. "We're all my aunts apartment should come." is what they all basically say, referring to Spencer's aunt that has an apartment about 9 doors down from Ezra, but they don,t know that Ezra lives here, just like they don't know I'm in a relationship.

"Ezra I need to leave soon, but my friends are six doors down.." I say. "They can wait." he whispers into my ear, as he kisses me more. I kiss back. By the time we stop kissing its been 15 minutes. I text My friends to tell them I'm on my way. I kiss Ezra, and grab my stuff, I walk slowly to Spencer's aunts apartment, and I knock on the door. I go in and chat for a little bit until we all decide to go home.


End file.
